The Fox and The Frog
by Fab Asian Potato
Summary: Greninja, Delphox and Chesnaught are childhood friends, but what happens if Greninja and Chesnaught fought over for Delphox's love? See the rivalry between Greninja and Chesnaught! Greninja x Delphox (continued due to popular demand. please be easy on me because I feel lazy during this time of the year) Will be M due to Chapter 6 and probably future chapters. You have been warned..
1. Chapter 1: The Confession

**HEY PEOPLE, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE FOX AND THE FROG! ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER, AS THIS WILL GO ON AS LONG AS I WANT, AND I WANT IT TO LAST FOR 10 CHAPTERS AT LEAST (IF I CAN COPE UP WITH THE IDEA AND THE HATE YOU PEOPLE MAY BE POSTING RIGHT NOW).**

It was a typical day, Greninja was hanging out on the branches of trees. He had a fight with Chesnaught a week ago, and obviously by their typings, Greninja lost, fatally. He lost after a serious hit by a Wood Hammer followed by a Hammer Arm. Despite damaging Chesnaught with two Ice Beams, Chesnaught still had a lot of strength. Greninja's lost affected him badly. He never made contact with anyone for the past week, including his good friend (which he has a crush on), Delphox. Greninja, Delphox and Chesnaught have been friends since they were Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin. This was around the time Greninja started his crush on Fennekin. Around the time they were a Frogadier, Braixen and Quilladin, Quilladin started his crush on Braixen. This caused Greninja and Chesnaught's friendship from friends to arch enemies and heavy rivals. Some of you may have noticed, but this is the reason why Greninja and Chesnaught fought.

As Greninja stood there, he decided he wasn't gonna talk to anyone for the rest of the month. He suddenly saw Delphox calling out for him. Greninja went higher up in the trees to prevent Delphox from finding him. He obviously failed by Delphox using her psychic powers to find Greninja. "I know you are there, Greninja! Stop playing hide n' seek," Delphox called to him. Greninja scratched the idea of not talking to anyone, but he just came out of the leaves and fell into the branches. "What is it, Delphox? I'm having my month of sulking," Greninja said. "Come on, Greninja. I already know what happened between you and Chesnaught. Besides, it was an unfair advantage since you are completely weak against him putting aside your Ice Beam. Greninja got a little sad at this, knowing it was the truth. "Delphox, please just leave me alone for sometime. Like I said earlier, this is my month of sulking," Greninja pleaded Delphox. "I was just thinking we could throw rocks like when we were a Braixen and a Frogadier," Delphox asked. Greninja sighed and jumped off the tree. "Fine, let's go to that river we used to go to," Greninja said.

Greninja as the calm guy did not panic much with his crush by his side. When they reached the river, Chesnaught caught Greninja with Delphox. Chesnaught whipped Greninja into the river using Vine Whip, taking the place Greninja was in. "Hey Delphox, wanna go hang out in the forest?" Chesnaught asked. Greninja decided he wasn't going to get Delphox. He goes underwater following the stream and sulks nearby a waterfall. "Chesnaught! You ruined me and Greninja's moment! Go away before I use my Flamethrower!" Delphox angrily scolded Chesnaught. "Okay… see you later.." Chesnaught said before crying into the forest. "_Where is that frog?_" Delphox thought. Greninja still sulking around the waterfall starts the cry for the first time as Greninja. "_Heh, when was the last time I cried?_" Greninja tried to remember.

\- **FLASHBACK -**

Frogadier was hanging out with Braixen at the cliff watching the sunset. This was the time they became really good friends. Suddenly, Quilladin pushed Frogadier off the cliff to take the spot with Braixen. Frogadier landed into a small stream, to see Quilladin with Braixen. With a bit of jealousy, he started to tear predicting he will never be with Braixen. It was really deja vu. Frogadier came over it after Braixen said he liked him more. He stopped believing it after Braixen and Quilladin evolved into Delphox and Chesnaught first thinking Arceus already had the pair made up. He went back into his home which eventually after a few days evolving into a Greninja.

**\- FLASHBACK END -**

Greninja laughed at that moment of deja vu. "Oh well, looks like it wasn't meant to be…" Greninja said to himself. "What isn't meant to be?" Delphox asked him scaring the witts out of him. "My god, Delphox, you scared me the witts out of me!" Greninja said after his 'heart attack'. "Sorry, Frog Man. Anyways, what wasn't meant to be?" Delphox apologized then asked. Greninja was surprised of Delphox to bring back his nickname since when they were a Froakie and Fennekin. He just went on with the topic. "Eh, I think it's best to keep it shut for now," Greninja said blushing slightly. "Awww come on, Frog Man! No one wants a secret keeper!" Delphox teased Greninja. Greninja looked unamused. "Sorry, sorry, Greninja. Anyway, do you wanna walk around the city?" Delphox asked. "Nah, I don't wanna be cockblocked by Chesnaught. You know he walks in into one of our chats or hang outs," Greninja politely said. "Pleeeaase?" Delphox pleaded, "I'll give him a nice Flamethrower if he interrupts our hang out!". Greninja laughed at Delphox pleading. "Alright, let's go," Greninja said.

Greninja felt ready to give Chesnaught a nice Ice Beam if he interrupts. However, Delphox and Greninja realised they were walking in The Road Of Love. The Road Of Love is full of restaurants and shops where couples hang out. "Umm… Delpho-," "I know.. so we have to act as a couple!" Delphox interrupting Greninja. Greninja blushed madly at this statement. "So.. technically we are supposedly a 'couple'?" Greninja asked. "Yep! We have to anyway on this road," Delphox said excitedly. Chesnaught saw them holding hands. He felt jealousy come at him. Greninja smelt Chesnaught coming. He looked behind and used an Ice Beam on Chesnaught's legs causing a pause to his running. "Chesnaught! You know I don't like it when you keep on ruining me and Frog Man's moments! You've been doing it since I was a Braixen! I'm actually happy Greninja freezed your legs!" Delphox scolded Chesnaught once again. "Come on, let's go Delphox," Greninja said. As they walked away, Chesnaught grew even more hate to Greninja. However, he felt that he made Delphox hate him even more.

Greninja felt like this was the perfect moment to confess to Delphox, but he felt nervous about it. As they went through shops and hung out, he decided to confess. "Uh… Delphox, there's something I need to tell you," Greninja said. "What is it?" Delphox asked. "I… I love you.."

**HERE COMES THE CLIFFHANGER! AS SOME OF YOU MAY NOTICE, GRENINJA IS KIND OF THE SENSITIVE TYPE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND GET READY TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FOX AND THE FROG!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

**WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER 2! LAST TIME, GRENINJA CONFESSED, AND AS THE ANNOYING MAN, I GAVE YOU ALL A CLIFFHANGER! ANYWAY, LET'S CONTINUE WITH THE STORY, ENJOY!**

Greninja had just confessed to Delphox. Delphox and Greninja were blushing madly. After a while, Greninja felt that he confessed at the wrong time, until Delphox gave him a death hug saying, "Oh my god! You have no idea how long I waited for you to say that!". Greninja relieved and happy said, "I've loved you since we were a Froakie and Fennekin,". As they walked down the street happily, they felt relieved to no longer keep their secret away. Chesnaught has yet to know, so he attempted to steal Greninja's thunder again. As Chesnaught started to run to ram Greninja, Greninja smelt Chesnaught again, using another Ice Beam on his legs. Delphox got angry again at Chesnaught. "Chesnaught! Do you never learn your lesson?! You almost disturbed our date!" Delphox shouted. Greninja blushed a little at the word 'date'. "Date? You both are… dating?" Chesnaught asked. "Yeah, got a problem? Deal with it," Delphox said before dragging Greninja away.

Chesnaught felt failure at him. He started to cry at the fact he lost the game over Delphox. However, he has yet to give up. He will attempt to ruin Greninja and Delphox's relationship at any costs. However, with Delphox's Flamethrower and Greninja's Ice Beam unison, he may be taken down instantly. So, he just decided to chase after him.

Delphox was talking to Greninja about her moving into Greninja's house or him moving into Delphox's house, when Greninja smelt a strange presence, which wasn't Chesnaught. "Say, Delphox, do you smell anything weird?" Greninja asked. "No. It smells fine," Delphox said. Suddenly, a huge Mega Charizard X attacked Greninja and Delphox. "Get back!" Greninja told Delphox. Greninja used Waterfall, causing Mega Charizard X to flinch (yes it is possible). Greninja and Mega Charizard X had a fierce battle. Mega Charizard X then used Flare Blitz, hitting Greninja hard. However, to take less damage, Greninja used Surf to wash away Mega Charizard X also taking the recoil from Flare Blitz. Mega Charizard X was at his weak stage. He used a Flamethrower at Greninja only to be taken out by a Hydro Pump also hitting Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard X was furious. He then fiercely used Fire Fang, damaging Greninja badly. "Greninja!" Delphox shouted at him. Delphox was furious. She used Future Sight then Psychic. Mega Charizard X is now really damaged. He retreats only to be taken down by Future Sight.

"Are you okay, Greninja?" asked Delphox. "Don't worry about me, it was only a small Fire Fang," Greninja said. Just about then, Chesnaught came running to use a Wood Hammer, only for Delphox to Flamethrower it, burning it into ashes. "Chesnaught! Are you trying to shatter our friendship?!" Delphox shouted at him. "N..no.. I just wanted to hug you both…" said Chesnaught. "AT LEAST ASK OUR PERMISSION FIRST!" Delphox shouted angrily before walking away with Greninja. Chesnaught sulked at failure once again. As they were walking, Delphox noticed it was getting late. "Hey Greninja.. It's getting late.." she said. "So, what?" Greninja asked. "So, you stay at my place!" Delphox cheered. Greninja blushed at this. "S..so are we gonna sleep in the-" "Yep!" Delphox cutting Greninja yet again. Greninja blushed madly. "Alright… let's go… it's been a tough day Ice Beaming Chesnaught," Greninja said tiredly. Delphox giggled a little at his joke.

As they were walking, Greninja suddenly felt pain coming at him. "What happened?!" Delphox asked. Greninja started feeling weak since he has yet to fully recover from that fight. He managed to spit out, "C..ches..naught…L….lee….leech… leech seed…". "_That spiny armored noob,"_ Delphox thought. Delphox knew the only way to stop the Leech seed was either Greninja fainting or Chesnaught fainting. Greninja realised it was the time when Chesnaught pushed him into the river, he planted the leech seed, but why did it take so long for one drain?

As Delphox helped Greninja walk to her house, they bumped into Chesnaught. "Hey Frog Man, how you like the leech seed? Delphox is surely mine now!" Chesnaught laughed at him. "O…only…my…friends….call me…. that!" Greninja said weakly. "You little bugger!" Delphox shouted at him. She first used a Future Sight, then giving him a massive Fire Blast. "Why are you attacking me, Delphy?" Chesnaught called to Delphox. "You lost the authority calling me that!" Delphox angrily said before giving a Psychic. At this rate, Chesnaught would faint. "You are lucky this time, ninja noob!" Chesnaught said before retreating, which he failed after fainting from the Future Sight attack. Greninja's leech seed disappeared after, relieving Delphox. "You worried me, Frog Man!" Delphox said hugging Greninja. "L..let's just get home.." Greninja said weakly still. When they reached Delphox's house, Greninja felt a little scared getting burnt by the fire, until he realised that he was a water type and had no problem with fire. "I'll rest on the couch, you take the bed," Greninja said attempting to avoid them sleeping together. "Oh no you dont! You are coming to bed with me!" Delphox said. Greninja sighed at this and lied down on the bed. Delphox lied down on the other side hugging Greninja. "What do you think the future holds for us?" Delphox asked Greninja. "I don't know, we'll have to see ourselves," Greninja said. As they fell asleep in each others hands, they dreamt of their future together, but little did they know, someone might ruin it.

The next morning, Greninja woke up happily, until see saw a sight. Delphox, bleeding from her mouth, with a knife stuck at her chest, with a note nearby. First, Greninja checked her heartbeat, and luckily she was still alive, but needed medical attention as soon as possible. He first quickly read the note. Here is what it said: "Dear Greninja, we have stabbed your 'girlfriend' in revenge for Mega Charizard X. If you want to know where we hide for revenge, go to where you defeated Mega Charizard X. Sincerely -

**OOH! I LEFT A BAD CLIFFHANGER! WELL, THIS IS IT FOR CHAPTER 2! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND OF COURSE STAY HANGING FOR CHAPTER 3! IF YOU WOULD LIKE SMALL SNEAK PEEKS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU MAY ALWAYS PM ME, OR YOU CAN JUST LEAVE IT UNSPOILED. EITHER WAY IS FINE, AND THIS IS USBPLAYA SIGNING OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Gathering

**WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER 3! AS YOU KNOW, I LEFT A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER POSSIBLY MAKING MANY OF YOU VERY UNHAPPY OR ANGRY AT ME, BUT THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF READING IF I SPOIL IT ALL FOR YOU IN JUST 2 CHAPTERS, AM I RIGHT? ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

Sincerely - The Mega Team

Greninja was angry and scared. He heard about The Mega Team. It was full of mega pokemon which abandoned their trainers at have been left berserk. The leader of their gang was Mega Mewtwo X and Y. They both used to love Pokemon until a trainer captured two Mewtwos giving them a Mewtwonite X and Mewtwonite Y respectively. Of course, he first had to bring Delphox to the hospital immediately. Delphox regained consciousness and weakly said to Greninja, "Babe… I.. I don't feel good,". How dumb was Greninja, he has yet to take out the knife. "You were stabbed, I'm taking you to the hospital," Greninja said worriedly. He wanted to take out the knife, so he said, "Babe, the knife's still in your chest," Greninja told her. Delphox weakly moved her head to see her chest, with a knife and blood flowing from her chest. She panicked a little. "I'll get it out, stay calm," Greninja told her. He slowly pulled the knife out. Delphox felt bad pain. She felt a slight relief after Greninja took the knife out. As soon as they reached the hospital, Greninja busted into the emergency room, telling the nurse, "She has been stabbed, please take care of her," before going off to get back The Mega Team, but of course, he knew he couldn't do it alone.

He went to his old pal who he knew since he was a baby. His friend is over a thousand years old, and is way stronger than him. His friend was known as the legendary Sea Basin Pokemon. Shaped as an orca, bright blue in colour, the lord of the seas and a member of The Weather Trio, he is none other than Kyogre. Kyogre and Greninja lost contact after Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza had a fight. Kyogre has then been resting in his cave. Greninja did not know if Kyogre was still in his deep slumber, but it was worth a shot. He knew Kyogre could not really walk on land, so he would ask Kyogre and another old friend of his, Suicune. Yes, Greninja has a lot of legendary water friends, but they all befriended Greninja themselves when he was a baby Froakie, specifically Kyogre first. Anyway, Suicune and Kyogre were the only ones he trusted at the moment. He went underwater to Kyogre's cave to find him awake just swimming around. "Kyogre!" Greninja called. "Ah.. so you evolved into a Greninja, little Froakie, what brings you here?" Kyogre asked. "My mate… was stabbed by The Mega Team," Greninja said worriedly. Kyogre looked shocked. "I've attacked them with Groudon and Rayquaza once, long ago before we met, we were at risk of death if it wasn't for Rayquaza saving us all," Kyogre said, "I do know some of the water megas hang in the water, I can take them out for sure. It was the lightning and grass megas that nearly took me out,". "Okay, Kyogre, I'll go get Suicune to help me invade the others," Greninja said. "I'll get Rayquaza for you, he will definetly be a lot of help," Kyogre said. "Thanks Kyogre," Greninja said before leaving.

Greninja rushed into the forest where Suicune roams around. "Suicune!" Greninja shouted. Suicune suddenly jumped out of the bushes to greet Greninja. "How long has it been, Froakie?" asked Suicune, "I see you evolved,". "Yes I have, infact I need help. See, my mate was stabbed by.. The Mega Team," Greninja said. Suicune was shocked to hear that name again. "They've almost killed Entei and Raikou once, I've yet to avenge them yet," Suicune said, "I'll come,". "Kyogre is taking out the water megas when they hang out in the water," Greninja said. "Good, I'll meet you a few blocks from their base, unless you don't know where the base is of course," Suicune teased Greninja. "Actually, it's best to come with me, since they said they want me to meet where me and my mate beat up Mega Charizard X," said Greninja. "Alright, let's go. It's around the time the water megas go hang out in the water," Suicune said.

Greninja ran as fast as he could where he and Delphox beat up Mega Charizard X with Suicune tailing him behind. As they were running, Rayquaza descended to meet up with Suicune and Greninja. "So, Greninja… I see you want revenge on the blasted mega team. Kyogre told me about it," Rayquaza said. "Let's just hurry up!" Greninja said

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 3! NEXT CHAPTER, THE THREE WILL BEAT UP THE MEGA TEAM, OR VICE VERSA. I HAVE A FEW REVIEWS, I WON'T PUT THEIR MESSAGES UP, BUT ONLY REPLYING THEM!**

**satellitestorm - with your pity, I will think of making Chesnaught successful and then failing in the end (basically like tom and jerry) in 1 chapter or I will make 2 chapters dedicated to Chesnaught succeeding and on the second chapter, like tom and jerry, Greninja will take him down. thank you for the pity as it brighted me up with an idea! as for the 3 chapter worth of content, sorry about that, I ran out of ideas and if I left it like that, the chapter would be too short, not reaching my goal for at least 700 words per chapter**

**guest (thats what popped up on my email) - damn! that would've been a great plot! thanks for the idea, unfortunately it would be too late, unless of course I edit it. however, it would change the whole story including the chapters I made/uploaded.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Assault

**WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER FOUR! SORRY IT TOOK SOME TIME, AS I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MAYBE I WAS A LITTLE LAZY TO WRITE BECAUSE OF THE STRESS WITH SCHOOL. ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

Rayquaza, Suicune and Greninja ran to the place they know as The Mega Team's base. "I see it in sight!" Rayquaza said. As they approach, they used their moves. Suicune shot an Aurora Beam followed by a Surf from Greninja finishing it off with a Hyper Beam from Rayquaza. The entrance widen so much that a Wailord could enter without getting stuck. "Let's go!" Greninja rushed in. A few of The Mega Team members were injured from the rapid attacking. First, Mega Heracross attacked Suicune, damaging Suicune badly. Rayquaza flew towards Mega Heracross damaging him really badly (because the typing), letting Greninja finish Mega Heracross with Water Shuriken.

**MEANWHILE WITH KYOGRE**

"_Where are those water megas?"_ Kyogre thought to himself. Suddenly, a Fire Blast went pass him. _" What the hell?" _Kyogre thought. Groudon came out from the shadows revealing himself to Kyogre. "Kyogre, I challenge you!" Groudon said furiously. "Rayquaza is gone isn't he?". "Don't! I'm attacking The Mega Team's Water Guys, I'm working with Greninja, Suicune and Rayqua-" "Woah woah woah, who is Greninja?" Groudon asked Kyogre. "A friend. Anyway, his girlfriend was attacked by The Mega Team, and I heard their Water Squad always hangs out in the ocean. So, since I can't walk on land, I volunteered to defeat their Water Squad," Kyogre said. "Interesting, let me help. I want to wreck something right now!" Groudon said.

**BACK TO THE OTHERS**

"We need a healer!" Greninja shouted. "I'll call Lucario, he knows Heal Pulse!" Rayquaza said. As Rayquaza left, The Mega Team took their chance. "Looks like your main threat is gone," Mega Charizard Y said. "We'll use this chance to kill both you and Suicune.." Mega Houndoom said in an eerie tone. Greninja used a Surf knocking out the two Fire types. Suddenly, Mega Mewtwo Y came out. "So… you wanna die?" Mega Mewtwo Y said in an eerie tone. "No, and besides, look at our typing," Greninja said confidently before sending out a Night Slash. "You fool! I shall call my counterpart," Mega Mewtwo Y said. "Oh no, you don't!" Greninja said before finishing off Mega Mewtwo Y with a Night Slash. "I'm back with Lucario!" Rayquaza said panting. "Okay, Suicune is healing right no-," Lucario said before being hit by an Aura Sphere. "Brother, you're still too weak," someone said laughing evilly. "Mega Lucario…" Rayquaza said.

**BACK TO KYOGRE**

"Alright, that should be all of them," Kyogre said relieved, "Go help the others, Groudon. I'm worried 'he' has came out,". "You can't mean- Alright. I'll go," Groudon said in a shocked face. _"I'm coming for ya, Mega Lucario!" _Groudon said in his mind. He ran (technically he can't due to his enormous size, but deal with it) as fast as he could to The Mega Team's base.

**NOW TO THE REST**

"Greninja, stay back! His Aura Sphere will annihilate you instantly!" Rayquaza said. "Take care of Suicune and Lucario!". Rayquaza flew at Mega Lucario. "Seriously?" Mega Lucario said in a boring tone. Mega Lucario then summoned his bones to use Bone Rush, however, Rayquaza psyched him and flew up to the roof, coming down at him with an Outrage. Mega Lucario flung back a little. "You are good, but not enough to beat me.." Mega Lucario said. Rayquaza knew what he had to do. He flew out the door into the ozone layer. A bright light surrounded him, with a symbol everybody knows as… Mega Evolution. Rayquaza recently learned Mega Evolution, and can control it very well. He came down and smashed through the roof, outraging Mega Lucario again.

"Agh.. I can't stand this, I shall just finish you off with my Dragon Pulse.." Mega Lucario said. "Oh, no you don't!" Groudon came. He was in his Primal form, and was ready to beat Mega Lucario. "I see, where is your rival, Groudon?" Mega Lucario said ready to fight him. "That doesn't matter, what matters is your defeat!" Groudon said releasing a Fire Blast. Mega Lucario was damaged badly. "Groudon! Throw a Fire Blast at me!" Rayquaza then said. "What? Why?" Groudon asked? "Just do it!" Rayquaza shouted. "You too, Greninja! Throw me a Hydro Pump," Rayquaza said. "Alright," Greninja said. At the exact same time, Groudon and Greninja threw a Fire Blast and Hydro Pump respectively at Rayquaza. Right before the attacks hit him, he used Draco Meteor bringing up the attacks with Draco Meteor, causing a Hydro Blast Meteor/Draco Fire Pump/Fire Hydro Meteor (however you wanna called it), hitting Mega Lucario really badly. At this point, Mega Lucario called out Mega Mewtwo X and the fully recovered Mega Charizard X. By now, Lucario was able to heal Suicune again, so he did. So, Greninja went back to battle. Making it a 3 vs 3 battle. "I see, you came for revenge didn't you?" Mega Charizard X asked. "It doesn't matter about revenge, we are saving the city from your evil deeds to be rulers of the world!" Greninja shouted. Groudon shot a Solar Beam (because Drought? and Rayquaza's ability changed? yeah) while Greninja shot another Hydro Pump causing another Unison Raid. To add it up, Lucario shot an Aura Sphere. To add it even more, Rayquaza shot a Hyper Beam, making it an extremely powerful Unison Raid. It hit all of them, but one stood still, almost unscratched. Mega Mewtwo X's defense was so powerful, it withstood the Hyper Beam part, which was the main threat to Mega Lucario and Mega Charizard X. "Your moves, are still null to my defenses.." Mega Mewtwo X said. Behind him, were unconscious Mega Lucario and Mega Charizard X. "Charge at me, fools! The real battle starts now!" Mega Mewtwo X shouted.

**THAT DOES IT FOR CHAPTER 4, IT YOU LIKED IT, MAKE SURE TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ IT! I DON'T REALLY CARE FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITE, BUT I STILL DO APPRECIATE ALL WHO DOES IT! REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE, OR PM ME FOR ANYMORE SNEAK PEEKS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS I HAVE MAYBE BEEN TO LAZY AND JUST RECENTLY CAME BACK FROM CAMP!**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Mega

**HELLO, EVERYBODY! WELCOME BACK TO CHAPTER 5! LAST CHAPTER, I GAVE YOU ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL CLIFFHANGER! ANYWAY, LET'S HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER, THE MEGA TEAM ARC WILL END, YEAH? ENJOY!**

Mega Mewtwo X threw an Aura Sphere at Greninja, however, Mega Rayquaza took the hit for him, which never did so much damage. Greninja threw a bunch of Water Shuriken, however, only half of them hit. "Is that all you got? Show me true strength!" Mega Mewtwo X said. Mega Rayquaza then remembered, he learned Air Slash a long time ago, and due to Mega Mewtwo X's typing, it will be super effective! "Guys, I'll do an Air Slash, does anyone know a Ghost, Flying or Fairy move?" Mega Rayquaza asked, "We can use a Unison Raid of his weaknesses!". "I can use Gust," Suicune said. "I can use Shadow Sneak, you can shoot your Air Slash and Gust at me," Greninja said. "Is that all? Alright, let's do it then," Mega Rayquaza said. First, Suicune used Gust, then Mega Rayquaza used Air Slash, making the first part of the Unison Raid successful. However, when Greninja used Shadow Sneak, the Air Slash and Gust unison never came down with him, thus, making the Unison Raid unsuccessful. First, the Air Slash and Gust hit Mega Mewtwo X, damaging him decently. Then, Greninja's Shadow Sneak hit him, causing slightly more damage. "Argh, it seems you have found my weaknesses, but…. that is not the case.." Mega Mewtwo X said before using a Recover. "Shit, he used Recover!" Greninja exclaimed.

Mega Mewtwo X is back to full health, then, Mega Rayquaza sparked an idea. "What if I used Fly, Suicune shoots a Gust, and you use a Hydro Pump on me, Greninja?" Mega Rayquaza asked? "At least the Gust and Hydro Pump can combine with my Fly,". "Good idea! Let's do it!" Greninja exclaimed. First, Suicune and Greninja shot a Gust and Hydro Pump respectively at Mega Rayquaza. At the right time, Mega Rayquaza started flying with the Gust and the Hydro Pump around him. "Fools, haven't you learnt that you can't defeat me?" Mega Mewtwo X asked. "No, because anything is possible!" Greninja said as Mega Rayquaza goes straight for Mega Mewtwo X. As it hits, Mega Mewtwo X is thrown far back onto a wall, really badly injured. "Fools, haven't you learnt that I have Recove-…" Mega Mewtwo X said until he realised Recover is not working. "What is happening? Why can't I Recover?" Mega Mewtwo X asked. "I brought an invisible friend along who learnt Heal Block.." Lucario said. "Remember me?" the invisible person asked. "Re…Reuniclus?" Mega Mewtwo X asked, "I thought I killed you decades ago..". "Lucario here saved me right before I died. Now you know the answer to where I disappeared into decades ago, not dissipating after death," Reuniclus said, getting ready to finish off Mega Mewtwo X.

"No, please! Please have mercy for me! Y.. You don't understa-," "I understand perfectly fine. Also, if you have no mercy for us, we have no mercy for you. Just saying, karma's a bitch!" Reuniclus said. "Also, I only took down Mega Charizard X because HE was the one who attacked us first, Mega Mewtwo X!" Greninja added. "No… please… I can give you Mega Evolutio-," "Who said the leader of The Mega Team could give mega evolution?" Mega Rayquaza asked? "I know a lot of Pokemon including myself who achieved Mega Evolution without another mega evolved Pokemon around us, or one of the leaders," Mega Rayquaza said. Suddenly, a pack of other mega evolvutions came to rescue Mega Mewtwo X. "Sir, we've come to retrieve you!" Mega Pinsir came down and said. After that, Mega Alakazam came down and warned the guys, "We will have pure revenge, and we will be stronger!". Around then, Greninja had a shell closing up on him. "Is this…?" Greninja spoke to himself. "Greninja.. has achieved Mega Evolution!" Mega Rayquaza said in joy. As the shell completely closed Greninja off, Greninja started his mega evolved form. "So.. What Mega Rayquaza said is not true.." Mega Mewtwo X said to himself. As the shell started to break, a light came out of his shell. "Shield your eyes, guys!" Primal Groudon told the others (sorry, I forgot about him..). As the shell broke, Mega Greninja was revealed. His horns were much longer. His tongue scarf turned into Shiny Greninja's body colour and became longer. Two sharp, thin swords appeared on his back. A couple of Water Shurikens were on his side. "Oh no, you don't escape Mega Mewtwo X!" Mega Greninja said. He threw a few Water Shurikens at Mega Pinsir. Mega Pinsir fell and Mega Mewtwo X made contact with the ground.

Mega Pinsir was very weak, but was finished off with Mega Rayquaza Air Slashing him. The other Megas thought Mega Pinsir and Mega Mewtwo X were onboard, so they left. "No! Come back!" Mega Mewtwo X shouted. "It's too late, you will be left behind to take us down, or, vice versa," Mega Greninja said. "No.. no, please! Have mercy on my poor soul!" Mega Mewtwo X begged. Mega Greninja walked up to him, grabbing both swords from his back. "Your soul, is not poor!" Mega Greninja stood infront of him. He used a new move he's learnt from Mega evolving. "Water Slice!" Mega Greninja shouted as he sliced Mega Mewtwo X with his swords. Mega Mewtwo X suddenly fell into pieces, dead. "You are lucky, I gave mercy to your counterpart," Mega Greninja said before walking away, returning to his regular form. "Damn, you were really strong," Rayquaza said as he returned to his regular form. "I think you should go check on your girlfriend, Greninja," Groudon said as he returned from Primal Reversion. "Right! Catch you guys later!" Greninja said as he hopped off.

As he approached Delphox's room, he opened the door, to see Delphox gone, and a note. "It better not be that stupid Mega Team," Greninja told himself. The approached the note, and it said, "Hey, loser! Delphox is mine now, so don't bother disturbing our privacy! Also, I think she said she hates you, anyway, catch you later, poopface! Signed, Chesnaught,". Greninja tore the note in rage. "That asshole is going to get it, I've just learnt Mega Evolution, and made new friends, and I'm not afraid to kill him!" Greninja shouted. Suddenly, an evil grin came up on Greninja's face.

**DIDJA GUYS ENJOY CHAPTER 5?! I HOPE YOU DID, BECAUSE NEXT TIME, GRENINJA MAY OR MAY NOT GET DELPHOX BACK! WHO KNOWS?! ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! MAKE SURE TO TELL YOUR FRIENDS, AND DON'T FORGET TO PM ME FOR SNEAK PEEKS. ALSO, REMEMBER I'M NOT HERE FOR THE FAVOURITES OR FOLLOWS, I'M HERE TO SHARE MY FANFICTION!**


	6. AN: Help for Final Chapter

Hey guys! Sorry for hyping you on the 'last' chapter?

Oh god, before I start, so sorry for not updating for SO long! I've been getting reviews and PMs telling me to come back, and I remember messaging someone, I think his username was cbbrown1, correct me if I'm wrong, because I'm lazy af to check.

So, you want me to finish The Fox and The Frog? Well, If you do, my answer would be 'I will, but I procrastinate too much. WAAAAAY too much. I've been telling cbbrown1, who is a really nice guy, and offered his help, that I've lost the motivation I once had for writing fanfiction, in general. However, with all the reviews I've been getting, and I thank everyone who gave all the reviews, I love the criticism and positive feedback, and I really feel guilty for not updating the last few chapters, or last chapter.

I've been trying to rack my brain with ideas to wrap up this story, but it came out empty, because I'm not the energetic derp I used to be, with the cringy and sensitive attitude and a really creative and imaginative mind, but I've recently gone through puberty or adolescence, I'm sorry, I'm too stupid to understand the difference, so correct me, but anyway, as I've gone through puberty or adolescence, I've noticed my sensitive and cringy ways, and I don't want to cringe at myself, or I'm gonna just cry in a corner, so I don't have a really imaginative or creative mind. That is why I want you, the viewers, to help me think of ideas. Granted, you would know the beforehand of the chapter, or at least know the theme or element of the last chapter, I'd still be mixing in ideas together, and adding my bland ideas to it.

So, please send me ideas, or I'm going to struggle with the last chapter. And again, sorry for hyping you about this last chapter, because after this chapter, I'm going to be done writing fanfiction, unless I feel the urge to come back in. I appreciate all suggestions, even if I won't add it into the final draft, because it will lift my stress from not just the pressure and guilt of keeping you guys waiting, and also school.

Once again, thanks!

Fab Asian Potato/14307_sora 3


End file.
